


Solace

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Paradise [13]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-escape, established relationship. Lincoln’s thoughts about this bond he and Michael share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), where I have the slash pairing of Lincoln and Michael. This is for prompt #65, “Passing.”

x-x-x-x-x

It is only half-light out when Lincoln gets into the shower.

He is rarely the first one up, but he couldn’t get back to sleep this morning with his mind stuck on Fox River. He had woken in a sweat, beset by another dream about The Chair. Staring at the ceiling and listening to Michael breathe beside him had helped, had pushed the panic down. He had shifted closer to that quiet presence that kept him grounded and reminded him of who he needed to be. Head in the crook of Michael’s neck, forehead gently leaning against his brother, Lincoln had slipped an arm around Michael’s waist and tried to sink back down into the night.

Hours later, his body finally sore from forced stillness, he had stolen out of bed in defeat. The dim light of early morning across Michael’s peaceful face slowed Lincoln for a moment, and he paused to just look at his brother before closing the door. Watching Michael sleep brought a surprising feeling of contentment for which Lincoln had no explanation. He could not have said why he felt it; only that it _was_. And there was no question that he was grateful for it, for this comfort that had eluded him his whole life long.

Awake but no longer edgy now, Lincoln turns up the water’s heat to make up for the morning’s unexpected chill. He can see clouds through the bathroom window—unusual for this time of year. He has a sudden thought about the winter ahead, whether they’ll still be here in this little house by the ocean. He half-hopes for it, for time curled up together on the sofa with the woodstove going. There might be a life waiting for him back home again someday, although who can say when he’ll be in it? But right now, LJ is safe, Veronica is keeping tabs on the investigation, and life here… is very good.

Lincoln has never before now had a time where he could simply enjoy himself without the pressure of responsibility or stress. The patterns of his past, good and bad, never allowed for the beautiful ease of simplicity. His past loves never held the security of two-sided commitment. And yes, half of that was him. But even when it was not his part of the dynamic that caused the push and pull and fighting and exasperation, it had just never been this _right_ before with anyone.

Part of him gets caught on _It’s familiar. It’s just family going on and on forever._ But the other part of him remembers chasing Michael through the house and just wanting to _slug_ him sometimes—and thinks that this complete, interwoven bond they have now comes _despite_ that past, despite their differences. With how differently they think and approach things, loving Michael this way now is a sign of something _more_ real, not less. This whole line of thinking is confusing, twists in on itself. But Lincoln can feel the truth lying firmly underneath it.

The seasons may be changing, and their future unknowable until it happens. But Lincoln and Michael, in retreat and in alignment, are more themselves right now than ever.

 

_\------ fin -------_


End file.
